


Lose Control

by Jenshih_Blue



Series: Open the Door ~ A Modern Day Fairy Tale in 13 Parts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenshih_Blue/pseuds/Jenshih_Blue





	

He’d known for some time that something was following them, but Sam hadn’t told Dean about the feeling. The first time he’d felt it was that day on the street in Lincoln after the death of that young woman outside a clothing store. Beneath his skin was an itch that caused his muscles to spasm, but he’d ignored it at first.  As he’d continued to walk up the sidewalk he’d felt it again a burning sensation and he’d turned, but there was nothing visible. Maybe, he thought, it had been his imagination.  After all, he had every right to be paranoid considering what they had let escape through the Devil’s Gate.

 

The second time had been that same night when they’d blockaded themselves in Isaac and Tamara’s house and waited for six demons to come in search of their companion that had been sent back to hell in a gust of sulfur-scented wind. He’d peered between the slats of wood that covered the windows and he could sense eyes on them, waiting, and watch, but for some reason, he didn’t believe that it was the demons. This was different, he couldn’t quite place his finger on it, and that worried him. The delicate hairs at the base of his skull prickled, then the sensation vanished.

 

When she first appeared in the attic room, dagger in hand and fire in her eyes Sam had thought she was human. Just another hunter until he’d witnessed a seemingly normal blade outright kill three demons on contact, the stench of ozone and hellfire in the air. The fact that she simply vanished as quickly as she’d appeared had just cemented his suspicions. No human could do what she’d done and then vanished. Sam’s first thought was that he’d actually seen, for the first time, an honest to god angel, a warrior of God. The myths and folklore often spoke of how angels disguised themselves as humans for humans could not look upon their natural form without being consumed by fear or going blind from their luminescence.

 

Who would have ever thought that she was a demon?

 

Ruby, as she’d said her name was later, both fascinated him and annoyed him in equal portions. After her first appearance, he hadn’t told Dean that she was shadowing their every step. Even when he couldn’t see her, he could sense her presence. She was like that quick glimpse of movement you would catch just at the edge of your sight. Sam began to wonder if maybe his abilities hadn’t vanished with the yellow-eyed demon’s death, perhaps they’d just evolved to something else.

 

As the days passed, his desperate anger at his inability to get anywhere with the deal Dean had made with the crossroads demon set his teeth on edge. Ruby’s presence wasn’t helping either. He’d cursed Dean for keeping the secret that their father had told him, but he was the one keeping secrets now and wasn’t that just a bite in the ass. Their mother had known the demon, recognized him that night in his nursery, and even though Sam knew demons lied they weren’t above telling the truth. Especially if the truth would fuck with their target’s head more than a blatant lie.

 

Now here on top of everything else was Ruby, flashing her obsidian eyes, and telling him just enough to feed his anger. Had their father known the truth about their mother? Had John held more secrets that he’d kept from them? And more importantly had their mother been something other than human?  Had their mother betrayed her family and promised her youngest son to the demon?

 

There were too damn many questions and with every answer, Sam discovered another wave of questions that drowned him. His anger continued to grow with each passing day and there were moments he felt as if he were losing control. Late at night, he’d lay, curled around his brother and as he drifted off to sleep, he’d hear a voice whispering in his ear in a singsong tone.

 

  _Mary_ _had a little lamb his eyes as black as coals. If we play very quiet, my lamb, Mary never has to know._

 

He’d start awake and the taste of bile would fill his throat. The demon had fed him its blood, it had told him that it was better than mother’s milk, and Sam felt as if his entire world was shattering. Was he even human anymore? Had the demon infected him with its darkness all those years ago? 

 

After Ruby had offered him her help in saving Dean from the pact he’d made, the voice haunted him even in the daylight. When he’d looked into her eyes, filled with smug self-assurance he’d nearly lost control then. He’d felt the fury rise in his gut and the taste of ashes coated his tongue as the urge to fill her demonic ass with blessed silver surged over him like a tsunami over a rocky shoreline. He wanted every, last one of those bastards to pay for what they’d done. He wanted to wade through the crimson tide of their blood as it washed over the earth and he ripped them limb from limb. His own anger terrified him.

 

John and Dean had always been the ones who saw things in black and white. He’d always saw the world in shades of gray, but their roles had reversed now, and he wondered when everything had changed. With every passing day, he seemed to become more like his father and that was the last thing he’d ever wanted.  There were days he fought the anger and there were other days that he embraced it, the undeniable fury that shadowed his every thought and action. Dean had become the angel on his shoulder and Ruby…well she was the devil. Her tongue sweet with vague promises of what she could do for him if he only trusted her. Sam could see the knowledge she possessed lying just beneath the thin layer of her human skin, teasing and seducing him. The fury inside him demanded that he pull his knife and cut it from beneath that pristine flesh, paint his hands crimson with her blood, but something else was far stronger than the fury.

 

At night, he would crawl into bed with Dean and allow his brother to envelop his body in all that was bright and good in his life. Dean eased the burning beneath his skin in a flourish of hungry kisses and possessive touches. It was those nights, in Dean’s arms, that kept him anchored to reality. He realized that Ruby knew about the relationship he and Dean had, but why she never said anything was a mystery. On most subjects the demon bitch had plenty to say, but not on this.  So, tonight, he wondered as Dean thrust into him, mouth suckling at his throat, and his grip on his wrists brutal—Why did she want to help him save his brother from the pact he’d made?

 

***

 

Outside the window, Ruby leaned against the wall, inspecting her nails, and listened to Sam’s soft cries as Dean fucked him hard and she smiled. She might be a demon, but she enjoyed a good show just like the next woman. The Winchester boys had no idea what lie ahead, hell neither did she for that matter, but at least she had a vague clue. Sam was something that hell had never expected nor planned for in their desperate stampede to instigate the apocalypse. _Hell was tearing itself apart over that gorgeous piece of man meat_ , she thought with a chuckle.  Sam Winchester was something that should have never existed in their eyes.

 

“I wonder, Sammy,” Ruby mused as she pushed off the wall, “If I cut you down to a thing I can use if nothing good will be left of you?”

 

She turned and walked away, vanishing into the darkness, just as Sam screamed out his orgasm. Seconds later Dean’s voice joined the fading echo of Sam’s the wash of his seed filled Sam up and extinguished the fury beneath his brother’s skin for one more night.

 


End file.
